June 18
by mssekishi
Summary: Kise Ryōta thinks that this year's June 18 would be his worst birthday by far, it didn't occur to him that someone is unpredictable like always. Written for a prompt - Kise/Any; blindfolded, topping from the bottom, over @kurobasuanonmeme on Tumblr.


A/N: Again, this isn't proof read, but i spot what mistakes i could. Likewise, this is a fill for a prompt over kurobasuanonmeme on tumblr. Prompt wants Kise/Any in a blindfold, topping from the bottom. I decided to go along with Kise/Kuroko. To be honest i'm fairly surprised that there are lack or almost no romance genre fics about Kise here, he's such a qt, why lol? Anyway, please enjoy!

.

.

.

…_What am I doing here?_

The blond sighs, one hand resting on his hip and the other buried in his gold locks. He stands before the clubhouse as he watches another person enter.

Today is June 18, Kise Ryōta's birthday. And probably the worst birthday so far.

It is not the best day for the model, considering that Kuroko Tetsuya texted him four hours ago, saying that he couldn't make it to their date – or so Kise insists that it is one. Kuroko knows his feelings for him; seeing as how the blond came up with an unsuccessful blush-free confession last week after training. He didn't know how Kuroko feels for him, considering how he just blinked at his confession and replied "I see" and "Okay" when Kise asked if he wants to go for dinner together today.

Kise slides open his phone, staring at Kuroko's last text to him once more.

「 I'm really sorry, Kise-kun. In the end, I couldn't make it after all. I'll make it up to you, promise. I left something for you at the bar we intended to go after dinner, please remember to get it, okay? 」

"Damn it Kurokocchi, you know that I would never say no to you even if I'm…upset." Kise mutters and decides that he might as well get a drink after getting what Kuroko left for him.

.

.

.

Even without the help of his sight, the steady rhythm of the music in the background, familiar scent of cocktails in the air conditioned area tells Kise that he is still in the bar. Kise sits up from his earlier position with slight difficulty, considering that his hands are tied behind his back. It didn't hurt though. He feels around the surface, realizing that it belongs to the sofa from one of the rooms in the bar for VIPS. He has been in here twice.

"…What the Hell happened?" Kise mumbles aloud, racking his brains to get him out of this situation. It didn't seem like anyone else is in here with him. All he remembers is him drinking —

"Ah damn, it's spiked isn't it?" Kise swears; shoulders hunched as he berates himself inwardly for getting into this situation. The person who did this definitely wants something from him.

He jumps lightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "—!" His lips part as he struggles to say something. _When did someone enter the room? Or was the person here all along_? "…How long have you been in here?" He asks and continues to ask another when he receives no reply. "Did you do this to me? Please untie me. I…I promise I won't say or report anything okay?" Kise smiles a forced smile, not sure what the other wants.

"Hey are you there—" He stops, feeling a hand at his cheeks, caressing it before tracing his lips. Then, another hand moves to tug at his silk tie, dropping it to the floor after pulling it out from the Windsor knot. Kise feels his shirt being unbuttoned before he snaps back into his senses, realizing what is happening to him. _I need to stop this!_ "Please stop what you're doing, it's—it's not funny!"

"Shhh," Kise hears a whisper by his ear before feeling a pair of hesitant lips against his. It is a clumsy kiss that the other tried to pull and it almost feels inexperienced.

Kise turns his head to the side, causing the stranger to kiss his jaw instead. "Stop this, please. I'm not interested and I can't do this, I have someone else whom I love, even if I don't know if he returns my feelings." The blond says, letting out a gasp when the other person slots their knee in the middle of his thighs on the sofa, rubbing against his crotch. "H-Hey—"

The stranger rests their hands on his shoulders and leans forward, first nibbling onto his ear shell before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along his neck to his chest while grinding against the half-hard cock.

_Shit. This isn't supposed to happen! _Kise shivered against the cold hands against his skin and bit his bottom lip when the other unbuttoned his pants dragging both boxers and pants off his hips to his ass.

The person pushes Kise down onto his back, pressing his arms under his weight in an awkward manner. "Ow," Kise grits through his teeth. _Watch it._

"Ah. Sorry."

…_That voice!_

"…" Kise's lips part, stunned at what he has just heard.

"…"

"…What are you doing idiot!" Kise growls half-heartedly, sitting up from his position. A bright flush creeps onto his cheeks as he realizes the state he is in now.

"…Is what I'm doing not obvious? I'm pretty sure it's obvious that we're about to have sex—"

"—Eh! Don't say that out loud! I-I know what this is but this isn't what I meant!"

"…Kise-kun, you're not making any sense."

"Kurokocchi you—"

"Shhh, don't speak." Kuroko unties his hands before pushing Kise back down once more. He straddles onto his hips, rocking back and forth unconsciously as he rubs circles around Kise's wrists.

"Don't," Kuroko stops the blond from reaching to his blindfold once he lets go of his hands. "…Don't take that off, it's embarrassing."

"Huh? You _know _what's embarrassing?" Kise retorts, reaching out to grasp Kuroko's hands.

"…Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he replies dully, oblivious to what Kise means. "And I also meant it's embarrassing because…a half-dressed Kise-kun in a blindfold turns me on."

"What?" Kise says, mouth agape from he heard.

"Let's continue," Kuroko says, dragging his pants and boxers off his legs before undressing his own – taking off his bottoms and pulling off his sweater and shirt. He straddles back onto Kise's hips and comments bluntly, "…You're hard" when he feels it jutting against his own.

"I know that, Kurokocchi! Why—_How_?"

"I had Aomine-kun to teach me."

_Huh? _Kise freezes in position. "…Wait—what do you mean by that?" _Kurokocchi, you didn't…_

"I told Aomine-kun that I wanted to surprise you and he told me what to do…" Kuroko shifts forward, taking Kise's right hand in his. "…It's my first so you'll need to prepare…" He takes his right hand to his lips; licking his finger tips before inserting both index and middle fingers into his mouth.

"_Eh_?" Kise starts, pulling his hand away. _What are you doing Kurokocchi? _

"Mm," Kuroko protests, as he holds onto his wrist to prevent Kise from pulling it away. He sucks on the fingers, making slurping sounds as he alternates between licking and nibbling his two fingers.

Kise couldn't see, but he could imagine how Kuroko looks like as he sucks onto his fingers, presenting a different side of the usually calm and collected self. Kuroko pulls out his fingers from his mouth and directs that hand to his hole.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko says nothing more, just a whisper of his name but Kise understands.

"…Relax," Kise feels Kuroko's thigh muscles tense as his fingers circle around his hole. "It's my first too." He pulls Kuroko forward to lie on him, adjusting their weights together on the sofa before pushing his middle finger gingerly into him. Kise stops pushing it halfway when he hears a soft whimper coming from above him, tightening his grip on Kise's shoulders.

"Take whatever time you need, I don't wish to hurt you, Kurokocchi." It is hard to control his desires, considering how much he just wants to throw Kuroko on his back and bury himself right to the hilt in that tight heat, but he knows he has to take it slow because he does not want Kuroko to be in pain.

Kise feels Kuroko take in a deep breath, relaxing his grip on his shoulders before pushing himself down slowly to envelop his middle finger fully. He carries on moving his hips up and down on the finger, loosening his hole for Kise's index finger.

_Damn, I want to see so badly. _Kise almost envies – now, both of his fingers in that tight heat, wondering how amazing it feels like if it is his cock instead. He crooks his fingers to stretch it, also in search for the so-called 'sweet spot'. He heard it before that hitting that small bundle of nerves during sex creates great pleasure, and he wants to give it to Kuroko, seeing as how much pain he has to first go through.

"Ah!" Kuroko gasps, sounding almost surprised. "What's…?"

"Somewhere that makes you _feel good_," Kise answers cheekily, thrusting his fingers a little harder and faster at the same spot.

Kuroko shivers and tenses at the sensation, letting out small breathy pants by Kise's ear.

_Shit, Kurokocchi, I can't—_

And as though Kuroko hears what he said, he sits up and leans to the side for his pants pocket. Kise hears 'pop' and feels Kuroko's hands with the cool substance on his weeping cock.

"…Lube?"

"Yeah, Aomine-kun said I'll need to get it." Kuroko says simply. Resting his sticky right hand on Kise's chest, he guides his cock with his left hand to his entrance.

Kise feels the tremble in his thighs and smiles wryly, sensing his hesitance. "…We don't have to do this today, you've done enough – we can just jerk each other off and…" The blond pauses when Kuroko pushes himself down onto the tip.

"Fuck," Kise grits his teeth. The heat enveloping the tip of his cock is simply amazing and it causes him to cease in his words. He grips onto the edge of the sofa as he tries not to thrust upwards into the tight heat. "A-Are you okay?"

"…Yes," Kuroko admits. "…It just hurts a little."

Kise pulls Kuroko down to him slowly, wary of his movement in sending his cock deeper in his beloved from the change of positions. He engages Kuroko into a heated kiss, distracting him with those sparks of pain as he pushes himself deeper into him. He moves to grip Kuroko's neglected cock, earning a soft moan as he starts stroking him. Kuroko pulls away slightly from the kiss before pushing himself down to the hilt. He lets out a sigh when he finally manages to relax himself. "…It's in."

"Yeah, you're doing great." Kise half whispers with a soft smile.

"I'm ready."

Kise nods and begins to thrust his hip upwards slowly, setting a steady rhythm. Kuroko pushes himself down to meet Kise's upward thrusts to create more impact each time. Kise shifts in his position experimentally, listening carefully to Kuroko's change in breath when he finds his prostate. When Kise hears Kuroko suck in a breath and tense around him after thrusting at an angle, he plants his feet on the sofa and thrusts upwards in a harsher, quicker rhythm. Kuroko gasps, placing both hands on Kise's chest to steady himself as he bounce off his thighs.

"Ah, K-Kise-kun!"

"C-Can I take off the blindfold? I-I really want to see you, Kuroko." Kise pleads, still keeping up with his intense thrusts.

Kuroko hesitates for a moment before leaning forward to pull off the silky cloth around Kise's eyes.

Kise blinks at the sudden change for his eyes and waits for his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the room before flicking his gaze at the person above him. The sight of Kuroko in Kise's eyes is beautiful; the dishevelled look Kuroko has with his clothes and messed up hair, the lovely flush on Kuroko's usually pale cheeks, the kiss swollen sweet lips and the way he stared down at Kise…

"…You're beautiful," Kise says simply, pulling Kuroko down for a kiss as he strokes him along with the thrusts.

"Mmn," Kuroko moans into the kiss, walls clenching around Kise as he comes into his hand. His sudden tightening around his cock drives Kise over the edge; making him come into Kuroko in a few spurts. Kise smiles into the kiss, slowing down in his strokes and thrusts to avoid oversensitivity.

Kuroko turns away from the kiss and murmurs at the corner of his lips, "I'm not certain whether you would turn up, but I'm glad you did, in time before midnight."

He catches Kise's gaze and with a uncharacteristic small smile, Kuroko wishes, "…Happy Birthday, Kise-kun."

Kise has never been happier in his life. He doesn't even need to ask, from this, from what Kuroko has done and gave him today. He is certain about his feelings for him.

This year's June 18 is definitely not the worst.

It is the best.

.

.

.

_Owari._


End file.
